


Jacked Up

by MissAllySwan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 13, Sickfic, Supernatural Elements, The Winchester Family (Supernatural), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Jack ends up deathly sick and the boys suspect it might be a spell to kill him. Will Sam be able to save Jack before it's too late? And what happens when Dean is left alone with Jack? One-Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Jacked Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I only own Marlena. Everything else belongs to the CW.

* * *

Marlena's POV

I sat in the dark as the fire burned in my fire place. I gathered everything I needed on the floor around the wooden bowl. I turned to my cat as I felt she rub against me. I grinned slightly and petted her. She purred. I then turned back and went through my book of spells until I found the one I needed, which had been bookmarked.

 _Here it is_.

I ran my finger down, skimming over the words of the spell and the ingredients needed before the spell could be said aloud. I then glanced over at my cat as she was now staring.

"It will be done." I stated before turning back to the task at hand. I read of the instructions once more before doing as it said exactly. I knew I could not screw this up. Everything had to be perfect and go as planned or else I would not get as I was promised. I mixed the ingredients and then looked over the words to spell before taking in a breath, looking over the bowl of the mixed ingredients. I held my hands over the bowl and said the spell.

The first part was said.

I took the bowl and poured the small amount of its contents in my hand. I made a tight fist until my fingernails were digging into skin and the sandy contents were slipping from my hands.

I said the final part of the spell. Then I open my eyes and smiled.

_It is done._

Soon, Jack Kline will be dead.

* * *

Sam's POV

We had just checked into a motel a little after six. We were all exhausted from the drive. Dean was especially tense because of the last person that came after us because of Jack. We had stopped on the way and ordered some takeout. Soon after that is when I tried to have a conversation with Dean about Jack. I should know by now that was a mistake. Especially when Jack's in the room. I don't like him having to listen to it, knowing how uncomfortable—and upset—it makes him.

"How many times to do we have to go through this, Dean?" I asked, getting frustrated. I didn't understand why Dean couldn't see it how I was. Especially after Jack chose to save us.

"As many times as it takes for you to get it." Dean replied.

"Me?"

"Sam, when are you going to get it? Jack is evil. One day—I don't know when—but he's going to turn. He's going to be just like his father."

"Why? Because all sons turn out like their fathers?" I countered.

"Because it's what is going to happen." Dean stated as if he knew for a fact.

"Dean, Jack saved us back there. He could have let us die or even killed us. But he didn't. He's on our side." I protested.

"I told you, Sam! It was a sneeze. It's not going to last." Dean denied. "I'm going to figure out a way to kill him and once he turns, like I know he will, I will kill him."

"Dean—" I couldn't even figure out what to say next. I don't even know if I should waste my time, figuring that Dean wouldn't even consider I could be right. I turned my head and noticed Jack in the corner, standing next to the table. I sighed. This wasn't helping matters. Jack shouldn't have to hear all this crap.

"Could you at least try and be nicer to him?" I figured I could try and reason. That couldn't too hard. And maybe if he tried, he could see what I see in Jack.

Dean chuckled.

"Dean, I'm being serious." I stated. I knew Jack didn't like hearing all this.

"I'm just realistic. Now if he doesn't like what I have to say, he can just teleport like he did the other day." Dean stated.

"Come on, Dean." I could believe Dean was being this ridiculous.

I decided to change the subject, deciding to end this conversation for now. I then figured I should ask if Dean found a case for us to work. "Did you find a job for us to work?"

"Should we be working? Well, I guess we do have to provide for devil junior in there." Dean replied and I glared. This wasn't the time for that. "Actually, yes, I did find something. I'm thinking witchcraft. These people are dying. What leads up to the death, you'd think they list some terminal illness or something. But instead they rule it was 'undetermined'."

"It's definitely worth looking into." I stated. I would have to go over the reports. But Dean was usually right about these things.

Dean and I went back into the main room. I went on my laptop and Dean ate some pie that we demanded we order. He was specific in not letting Jack even think about touching his pie. I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to one of news articles. Dean had been right. Something, at the very least, seemed off about. We needed to look in this.

I wasn't saying it was witchcraft. But it was something to look into.

I looked up and then noticed Jack, whom looked like he was having one of those headaches he had briefly described when he found him in jail. But he hadn't had one of those in days. I stood up, feeling concerned. I took a few steps towards him.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, once it seemed the headache had stopped. He blinked a few times and then glanced between me and Dean. "Are you okay?"

"I think—"

Jack didn't get to answer before he collapsed on the floor.

"Jack." I said and went over to him quickly. I shook him a bit, but there was no response. I glanced at Dean, not really sure what to do. What the hell just happened? I turned back to Jack's unconscious body and decided to make sure he was still alive; he was.

"Is he dead?" Dean asked.

"No, he's still alive." I told him.

"Too bad." I heard Dean mumble under his breath and I glared.

"Dean."

"What? I'm just kidding." Dean chuckled a bit. I rolled my eyes. This really was not the time for this.

"Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Jack!?" I said, somehow hoping he would wake up. And eventually he did, but it took a little while.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"I don't feel so good." Jack said, before wincing in agony over another of those headaches.

"It's those headaches." I stated, looking up at Dean.

"There must be someone coming." Dean stated.

"No, this isn't like the ones before." Jack stated. "This is different."

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged before he got this sickly looked like he was about to hurl.

Jack scrambled to his feet and went over to the kitchen sink where he started to do just that. I turned to Dean, whom looked very disgusted.

"I guess we won't eat their burgers again." Dean stated. It was hard to know if he was serious or not.

"I don't think it's the burgers. Something's wrong." I replied, looking at Jack as he seemed to finish with that. I walked over to him and then took notice of the blood that was in the sink. I turned on the sink to get rid of it and helped Jack over to the couch.

"I think I'm dying." Said Jack.

"Don't be overdramatic kid." Dean told him.

"Dean, I think he's right." I turned him after feeling Jack. He was burning up and with the rest of what's happening, it didn't seem unlikely. "He's burning up."

"Sam, nothing can kill this kid." Dean said in denial.

"Dean, look at him." I said, standing up and quickly going into the bathroom. I got a wet wash cloth and brought it back, placing it on Jack's forehead. I wasn't sure if it would even be helpful, knowing this wasn't a typical fever, but it was worth a try.

"I'm not saying he's fine." Dean replied. "What could be doing this?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

But then something dawned on me. I went over to computer and pulled up the articles on the thing that Dean wanted to look into, thinking it might have something to do with witches. I compared the articles and it all seemed like what happened those people is what is happening to Jack.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean looked at me and I put the laptop in front of him. "What? This the case I thought was worth looking into."

"In each case, before those people died, they got sick and had symptoms like Jack is having." I said looking over to Jack, whom was drenched in sweat. "What if it is a witch?"

"Well it can be too far from here." Dean stated as he then grabbed and loaded one of his handguns. "Let's go, Sammy."

"Dean, one of us needs to stay here." I reminded him, glancing over at Jack. We couldn't leave him here alone in this state. "I think you should stay."

"Why me?" Dean asked.

"Just do it." I said as I took the gun from him.

* * *

Jack's POV

I was in pain. Everything hurt. I know Dean said that pain was a part of life and I had to learn to get used to it, but it wasn't easy. This wasn't like getting those tattoos. This felt a thousand times worse. Every part of body felt like it was on fire. It felt hard to breathe.

Is this what dying feels like?

I wish I could go back to being unable to be killed. That was less painful.

I coughed. I felt like I wanted to vomit again, but I was trying to fight the urge. That made everything worse.

"Just hang in there." I heard Dean say at some point. I don't know why Sam couldn't have stayed. I think he kind of liked me while Dean just barely tolerates me. I guess if I died here and now, he wouldn't be too disappointed. Well I guess, he would in a way, considering he wasn't the one to kill me like he promised me he would.

"I guess you don't have to bother anymore." I spoke up.

"What?"

"Figuring out how to kill me." I explained. "I guess someone's doing the job for you."

"Look, you're not going to die." Dean stated, as if he knew Sam was going to be able to stop this. He sounded certain. Though, I knew I couldn't just count on that.

"Well, you'd probably be satisfied if I did." I replied.

"Jack, it's nothing personal." Dean sighed. "Look, I've lost people, lots of people. Good friends of mine; family, even. So, I have to be prepared. I have to be prepared for the worst. Especially—"

"—since my father is Lucifer?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"I'm not him." I stated. I barely had any memories of my father, but what I did have, I knew I wasn't like him. I don't want to be like him. I want to be better than that. I hope that Sam is right and I can be good; though I'm not sure that will matter within the hour.

"I'm starting to see that." Dean said and I felt him touch my shoulder. It was somewhat comforting.

Dean's POV

I am not completely sure if I trust Jack, at not completely yet. I can't be too careful. But at least for the moment, I can, looking at the circumstances. I think I can cut the kid some slack. I put my hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer him some sort of comfort. Something like I would for Sammy when he was little and feeling sick.

He coughed and then I got him a glass of water.

I took a good look at the kid and he seemed to be doing worse by the minute. I took out my phone and called Sam after bringing a trashcan over as Jack started vomiting again. I shook my head, I hoped that Sam was having luck finding this witch.

"Sam? Please tell me you have gotten somewhere. Jack isn't looking good." I told him.

" _Apparently there is only one person in town that is into witchcraft and things."_ Sam stated on the phone. _"Her name is Marlena Crowe and I'm heading to her address now."_

"That sounds like a witch name." I commented.

"How's Jack?" Sam asked.

"Not doing well. Sam, I don't think he's going to last much longer." I told him.

"I'm doing what I can." Sam said, in defense.

"So am I."

I hung up the phone shortly after that and took notice that Jack was having a harder time trying to breathe. He seemed to have a higher fever and well—it didn't look good. I knew for a fact that Sam was going to need to hurry or else Jack was going to die.

"Just hang in there, Jack." I told him.

* * *

Sam's POV

I made it to the place and then went inside as the door was unlocked. The place was dark and it seemed a mess. This woman owned a spice shop; it seemed like I definitely was in the right place from the looks of it. I carefully looked around and then managed to find a door that lead into the back and then found the woman.

"Who are you?" I stated and she turned around and glared at me. She was a young woman with blonde hair and seemed very skinny. I looked to the ground and from the looks of the room, she was definitely cooking up something.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, sounding hostile.

"You're the witch trying to kill my friend. I thought I'd return the favor." I replied.

"I just do what I am hired to do." Marlena replied.

"Someone hired you to kill Jack?" I asked. I don't know why I even sounded surprised. Dean and I knew that people were going to be coming after Jack for many reasons. Some were just terrified, much like Dean, and wanted him dead.

"Yes and the deed is almost done." She smirked.

"Reverse it!" I demanded.

Marlena just laughed.

"You're too late. You wouldn't be able to save him." She taunted and as she then threw me against the wall. I managed to scramble to my feet where I then managed to shoot her a few times.

When Marlena was down, I flipped through her spell book and found the spell she had used. I managed to find an antidote recipe; I just had to make it quickly and then get it to Jack. I tore the page from the book and then went out into the main shop. I quickly mixed the ingredients together that were there in the shop. I dropped the bottle when Marlena then came out and attacked me again. But I managed to kill her and find the bottle that Jack needed.

As I left the shop, Dean started to call.

"Dean?"

" _Sam, please tell me you have something. Jack is going…"_ I didn't let Dean finish that sentence as I started to run.

"I'm coming." I stated, going as fast as I could.

When I eventually made it back to our motel to room, I found Jack struggling to breathe. I then took some of his blood and then put it into bottle I had. That was the last thing it needed; a part of his DNA. I then went over to him and managed to give Jack the antidote.

"Drink." I said and Jack somehow managed to get it down.

Shortly after, Dean and I watched as Jack seemed able to breathe easier.

"I think it worked." I stated.

"Nice job, Sammy." Dean told me.

I sat down my bed, trying to catch my breath. At least we had managed to save him.

"So what happened? Was it a witch?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Was she hot?" Dean asked and I stared at him; unbelievable.

"Kind of." I shrugged. At least, knowing Dean's type. At least by her looks, she had seemed like Dean's type. But I don't think Dean was seriously into dating evil witches. "But she's not your type."

"I was just curious."

"You seemed to care that Jack was going to die." I stated, changing the subject. I had noticed that Dean had sounded worried on the phone. And I thought that Dean couldn't have cared less if Jack had actually died.

"So what, I care? A little. That doesn't mean I really trust or like him." Dean said in defense, but I could see through it. He cared and Jack was starting to maybe grow on him.

"Whatever you say, Dean."

I knew Dean may not admit it, now or maybe even ever. Dean was starting to see Jack as I saw him. A kid trying to do the right thing. A kid worth trusting.

We just have to do this the right way; I guess we just have to _raise_ him right.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally posted after watching the season 13 premiere on FFN. I got some inspiration as I fell in love with Jack (that cute smol bean).


End file.
